Glitch Seeds
'Clothing Seeds' (No Longer Glitched) In January 2013 you were able to get seeds normally from trees like blocks, but the developers stopped clothing trees from dropping seeds. So for the next almost 2 years, clothing seeds had become very valuable. Then the developers released the Clothing Compactor with Locke meaning you could get clothing seeds again. The only seed you can et without trading, buying a clothing compacter, or hacking, is the wizard hat seed. You get one when you buy the fantasy pack. This means that any clothing item that is spliced with two seeds can be compacted to produce a seed, so do not overpay for these! Growsaber Seed.jpg|Growsaber Seed Fairy.png|Fairy Wings Seed Tangram Block Seeds (No Longer Glitched) Before June 2013, you were able to obtain all 12 of the tangram block seeds (A-L) from their trees. But this took up 24 inventory slots (12 different blocks, 12 different seeds). So, to free up inventory space, the developers introduced the idea of making certain items "bear a surprising fruit". This makes one seed able to grow different types of blocks (IE: the tangram A seed can grow tangram H blocks and tangram K blocks). So, because tangram trees now only drop one default seed (tangram block A seed) the other seeds (B-L) became unobtainable and thus more valuable. Note: After June 2013 all of the tangram A-L seeds were renamed "Tangram Seed". To check which seed you have, select the seed in your inventory and select the "DROP" button to open the drop dialogue. It will specify which seed you have. Then select "CANCEL" to close the dialogue WITHOUT DROPPING THE ITEM. WARNING: The less valuable Tangram type "A" seed has the same design as the more valuable Tangram type "I" seed. In March 2015, The Locke Event was released along with Locke's Mystery Box. Upon opening this box, you have a small chance to get the previously unobtainable tangram seeds (B-L). 'Rollback Plaque Seeds' See the Rollback section for more information on the first rollback. In February 2013, during the first Apology weekend, the Rollback Plaque seed was obtainable. If you bought the Small Seed Pack for 50 gems, you had a small chance to obtain the Rollback Plaque Seed. You could not get it from breaking the Blocks (which were rarity 3 at the time) because they never dropped seeds. The developers soon realized that the seeds were available from the store pack and quickly removed them from the store permanently. You CANNOT obtain this seed from Locke's Mystery Box. Card Block Seeds In May 2013, the Vegas Pack was released which included the four Card Blocks. The four blocks are: * Card Block - Spade * Card Block - Diamond * Card Block - Heart * Card Block - Club A couple months later, probably around the same time that the extra tangram seeds were removed, the developers changed the card blocks so that they also "bear a surprising fruit" like the tangram seeds. This meant that breaking any of the card blocks always dropped one seed (the Card Block - Spade Seed). So the other three seeds became unobtainable and thus more valuable, just like the tangram seeds. The three unobtainable seeds are: * Card Block - Diamond * Card Block - Heart * Card Block - Club The names of all of the seeds were changed to "Card Block Seed", To check which seed you have, select the seed in your inventory and select the "DROP" button to open the drop dialogue. It will specify which seed you have. Then select "CANCEL" to close the dialogue WITHOUT DROPPING THE ITEM. You CANNOT obtain these seeds from Locke's Mystery Box. Chemical Seeds In July 2013, The Science Pack was released along with 6 chemicals (G, R, Y, B, P, and Mysterious). Since they were new, some of the seeds found their way into the seed packs in the store. Chemical R and Chemical Y seeds were found in the Small Seed Pack for 50 gems, while Chemical B and Chemical P seeds were found in the Rare Seed Pack for 500 gems. Chemical G is rarity 1, and rarity 1 items are not found in seed packs. Mysterious Chemicals are rarity 90, and seeds above rarity 80 do not appear in seed packs either. The developers removed the seeds from the seed packs a few hours after their release. The Chemicals With Existing Seeds: * Chemical Y * Chemical B * Chemical R * Chemical P You CANNOT get these seeds from Locke's Mystery Box. If you go to the world SEIL(@Seil's world), you can see Chemical P, Y, and R trees. GHX Speaker Seeds The GHX Speaker was released in the Cinema Pack in May 2014. Since it is the "Rare" item of the pack, and it is Rarity 999, it's supposed to be a perma-item. But if you were to place it and break it, it wouldn't return to your inventory like its supposed to do, it would drop seeds or gems or nothing. The developers quickly fixed this within 10 minutes of its release, making GHX Speaker seeds unobtainable and thus valuable. You CANNOT get this seed from Locke's Mystery Box. If you go to the world GHXSPEAKERSEED (@Zfert) you can see a GHX Speaker Tree. Forcefield Seeds In October 2014, they released the Astro Pack with the Forcefield. Forcefields have a rarity (101) but since they are mixed in laboratories, they are not supposed to drop seeds. When they were first released, they were able to drop seeds, but this was fixed by the developers shortly after, making forcefield seeds unobtainable and thus valuable. You CANNOT get this seed from Locke's Mystery Box. Sungate Seeds In November 2014, they released the desert blast. Sungates have a very small chance to spawn in a desert blasted world. When it was first released, sungate seeds were barely known, because to get one, you have to be lucky enough to get a desert blast, to have a sungate spawn with your desert blasted world, and produce a seed after breaking. When the developers learned about this, they stopped sungates from dropping seeds. Therefore, Sungate seeds became unobtainable and very valuable. You CANNOT get this seed from Locke's Mystery Box. There are 4 known Sungate Seeds in SEEDUSE, GLITCHTOWN, MUI and MUNGSUNG. Bedrock And Main Door Seeds A long time ago in February 2013, there was a glitch allowing regular players to break high-security blocks (Bedrock and White Doors). There are not very many details because there were not as many players, and many players have quit, but we do know that the bedrock (and presumably Main doors) could drop seeds. The developers almost immediately shut down the game and removed all bedrock seeds (again, presumably Main door seeds too) from all of the players inventories and from worlds. But the developers had to manually fix misplaced bedrock. There might still be more bedrock seeds (or main door seeds) out there somewhere in abandoned worlds. You CANNOT get these seeds from Locke's Mystery Box (for obvious reasons). If you go to the world CARNAGE (SSSniperwolf), you will see 11 bedrock seeds. To see worlds that still have bedrock glitches, see Glitched Worlds. 'Black Braids Tree '(No Longer Glitched) Before Black Braids were officially released, a black braids seed of rarity 999 was found. It was planted in a world (its not there anymore) and would have taken about 32 years to grow (like GHX Speaker tree). The tree was only seen by a few people. The developers eventually released black braids as an official item and so the mysterious tree didn't matter anymore. B Braids.PNG You CAN get this seed from a Clothing Compactor OR Locke's Mystery Box. You can splice Black Braids: Dark Purple Block + Dark Blue Block. 'Cow Skull '(No Longer Glitched) Before Summerfest (2015) the developers were letting people do /beta to test the new server, in this server, people found the Cow Skull and Cow Skull Seed. The Cow skull itself was invisible because the developers hadn't made a design for it yet. Later, outside of /beta, the cow skull was officially released during summerfest with a design, but it is not able to drop a seed. Cow Skull Seed.JPG Cow Skull.JPG Category:Discontinued Category:World Type